


Maybe We Are Not The Good Guys

by Paori



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarke is the perfect cop, F/F, F/M, Infiltration, Mafia AU, Octavia is used to undercover, Raven is an awesome hacker, Raven wants to bang every girl, Sex Worker, The Grounders seems like the bad guys, The Ice Nation are the worst, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paori/pseuds/Paori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad break up, Clarke needs to get away from home and accept to become an undercover agent in Kane's team. Her mission? Infiltrate the Grounders with Octavia, another young agent, and Raven, a sassy hacker.<br/>But things might not go as planned when feelings start to get involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe We Are Not The Good Guys

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> It's been a long time since my last story and this is my first attempt in English so I'm sorry if it's not that good (but I had a super American beta: @walk21miles).
> 
> It's rated mature but for those who would read only for sex scene, I'm not sure I'm gonna put any graphic scene in this story.  
> It's going to start slowly but you'll have a few violent scene.

A few weeks ago, Clarke Taylor used to be an optimist. Someone who always saw the good in things… in people… But now? Now everything was gone and she felt so empty, so betrayed by the life she used to be so proud of. He had tainted everything, and it was unbearable.

Of course, he had tainted the bed, HER bed, when she had found him with another girl. He had tainted the whole room with good memories that were only lies. He had tainted the view, the streets, the whole town, by three years of her life spends with him. Worst, he had tainted her family with promises of future he never intended to keep. Now, every time her mother laid her eyes on her, she could see the hurt on her face at seeing her only daughter like this. Every time her father talked to her, she could hear his hidden wrath against the man who had done this to his Kiddo.

A sigh got passed her lips and she started her way down from her bedroom. It was the day. She was finally going to know if her mutation was accepted. She had asked Chief Jaha merely a week after Finn had broke her heart, knowing too well she could never really get back on her feet in this town. She just had too many memories.

She grabbed an apple from the kitchen before going to her car, a jacket under her left arm. She opened the door, thrown the jacket on the passenger sit and got into her car, started it up and drive off with the apple on her lap.

The ride was quick, she had chosen this house because it was close from work, and soon she was walking toward the Police Station’s entrance, biting her apple as she moved forward. The young detective made her way toward the Chief’s office, only slowing down to place a kiss on her father’s cheek; he was wearing the standard police uniform, joking along with a fellow officer. She felt guilty as her lips pressed against his skin, she hadn’t told him she wanted to be transferred and she knew he would feel betrayed by it.

She was going to knock on the door when she heard Jaha through it.

“You may come in Detective.”

The young woman opened the door and closed it behind her before making her way to the chair in front of her superior.

“Chief.”

He only nodded to assert that he had heard her, rummaging through a few files before closing every one of them. He then opened his top drawer and got a big brown envelope, sliding it toward Clarke.

“Congratulation, you got your transfer.”

“Really?”

She couldn’t believe it. She had asked for one of the top national unit without any experience in that specific field and she had got it.

“Well, you’re not a usual Detective, Miss Taylor. You got out of the School with the best score in decades, your record is exemplary and you even had a recommendation letter from this FBI agent you had to work with last spring. I would have been surprised if they hadn’t wanted you in their ranks!”

Clarke started to blush. She knew she was good at her job, but she was young and she doubted herself because of her lack of experience.

“You mean Agent Cartwig wrote for me?”

“Yes, she asked me to be informed of every change in your professional life. She was a little disappointed you didn’t ask for FBI.”

There was a mischievous smile on Jaha’s face and Clarke could clearly see the pride in his eyes. He was her father’s best friend and former partner. She has been all that he had left from his son, her best friend, after he had died on duty. Another reason to leave this goddamn city… She may had put the bastards who killed Wells behind bars but the pain was still there every time she passed the abandoned building he had been tortured to death in.

“Yeah, we got along well, but I’m not seeing myself tracking murderers with her crew… Some of them were weird.”

The black man threw his head back in laugher.

“Maybe someday you’ll be the weird agent scaring rookies off, Detective.”

She gave him a smile, knowing too well he could be right.

“You’ve chosen a worst path than being an FBI Agent Clarke…”

 She could see the seriousness coming back to his face, and by the fact that he had called her by her first name, she knew he was talking to her as her godfather now, and not as her chief.

“You should talk to your parents… They want you as soon as you can…”

He had gestured toward the envelope that was now secured in her hand.

“I’m going to tell them this evening… During our family dinner…”

Jaha just nodded before ending the conversation.

“You should go, you still have work to do here.”

“Yes Sir!”

 

* * *

 

 Dinner had come quicker than Clarke had expected. She now finds herself sat between her parents, in her childhood home, serving herself a heap of vegetables onto her plate. Her mom had come back from an emergency call at the hospital a few hours ago. The patient had survived, the chicken that she forgot in the oven on the other hand… Sadly did not.

“I have something to tell you.”

Both her parents’ head turned to look at her. They were always listening to her with all their attention.

“I’ve asked for a transfer and… It got accepted.”

“What? But where? When?”

Her mom had ask instantly while her father sat there, looking at her with his mouth slightly agape.

“I’ve asked Jaha a few weeks ago and I didn’t want to tell you before it were sure… I’m leaving in two weeks…”

“You didn’t answer all your mother’s questions… Why?”

Jake had always been quick to see that kind of thing. After all, he was a Police officer too.

“Because I don’t know where I’m going. I’m joining Kane’s team…”

“You can’t be serious!?”

Jake had slammed his hands on the table standing up at the same time. She knew he would have this kind of reaction.

“I am.”

Her tone was calm but strong. She was sure of herself.

“It’s too dangerous Clarke, are you out of your mind?”

The blond didn’t answer, and her mother put her hand on her husband’s arm.

“What is going on? What didn’t I understand?”

Jake glared at his daughter before turning to his wife with a soft gaze.

“Clarke is leaving to become an undercover agent.”

Abby’s eyes got wide before she let herself fall back on her chair.

 

* * *

 

 The “talk” with her parents hadn’t been so bad and after a while, they had understood her decision, even if they didn’t like it.

Two weeks had passed and now the young woman was leaving the town with a tired sigh. Most of her belonging were left in storage and she only gave one last look at her house in the rearview mirror.

She was relieved. True, she was also scared, but she hadn’t felt as alive in weeks now and she thought she deserved better than this ghost life she was living. She had no friends left in Arker City. She just had her parents, and maybe it was time for her to fly alone.

 

* * *

 

 Marcus Kane, her new Chief, had asked her to meet him in the huge building from whom he operated in New York City. He had the best infiltration teams ever made in the Nation and it was all because he never got his agents inside a Police Station. He knew their lives were inside his hands and he had to do anything to keep them safe.

When Clarke came inside the building, she got in the elevator toward the 8th floor and came through a door labeled “Mr. M. Kane: Marketing Consultant”. There, a secretary took her name and asked her to wait a few minute. Less than thirty seconds later, Mr. Kane was coming to her in his perfect suit and shook her hand before asking her to follow him in his office.

“Miss Taylor, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Chief.”

A soft laugh escaped his lips as he sat in his desk chair offering the one on the other side to Clarke.

“Please, call me Marcus, we don’t need you to get use to call me Chief and having it slip during a mission.”

Clarke smiled at him while he took a file on his desk and gave it to her.

“Those are the details of your training. You’ll have a physical and psychological evaluation by some of our staff. If they think you’re stable enough for the job, you will train with your new partner for a mission that has already been chosen. If you’re not, you’ll do some desk job until you’re transferred in another team. Do you understand?”

“Yes, I’m aware of the undercover operation protocol.”

“Oh right, your crossed path with Diana Sydney a few years ago.”

“Yes, she told me everything about your teams after I shown some interest.”

He nodded, thoughtful.

“She was a good asset… It’s a shame she snapped after this last mission… She is now locked up in psychiatry…”

Clarke gulped but nodded anyway.

“I’m not telling you this lightly Miss Taylor but you have to be aware of the risks. Diana was one of the best, she did it for years, but even she had her limits.”

He took a moment before continuing his speech.

“You’re used to seeing the worst in humans because you’ve been a cop for years, but you have to understand that when you’ll be undercover, you’ll see worse. You’ll DO worse. And you’ll have to pretend to enjoy it. This… This could break you.”

“I’m well aware.”

“Good.”

 

* * *

 

 The physical tests had been as easy as a walk in a park for Clarke. Used to be on top since the Academy, the young woman had done everything with a disconcerting facility.

The psychological tests had been harder. The shrink had scratched every single forgotten corner of her mind with unforgiving claws and she had gotten out of his office with the need of a hot shower every time, feeling uncomfortable in her own skin for the first time in her life.

It had been a week and a half before she got the green light to pursue her training. Now, Kane was waiting for her in another of his facilities with her new partner and information on the mission they had to prepare for.

 

* * *

 

 The room was quiet when Clarke enter and as she walked further in, she could only hear a muffled thud, again and again, getting louder as she came closer to it. And then, she saw them. They both had boxing gloves and were sweating enormously while fighting against each other. They were both good, but Clarke could see that the girl was holding back, slowing her every move purposefully. She was wearing her long black hair in a ponytail and fighting in a sport bra with running shorts. The dark haired guy was only in sweatpants, without a shirt to cover his glistening muscles.

A clap came from behind the blond and both fighters stopped to turn to her. Kane was already standing by her side, still clapping. The guy took a towel and thrown it above his shoulder before getting out of the ring. He flashed Clarke a perfect smile before talking to Marcus without stopping.

“I’ll let you to it.”

“Thank you; don’t forget our meeting tomorrow, 10 o’clock.”

“See you tonight sucker!”

The girl, still on the ring, had screamed this to the guy who had only acknowledged it by giving her the finger without stopping or looking back.

The girl then looked at Clarke and Kane while resting her crossed arms against the ropes.

“Okay. Clarke, let me introduce you to your new partner: Octavia Avgeropoulos. Octavia, this is Clarke Taylor.”

Both girls smiled at each other, Octavia also saying a “Hey” and waving her hand.

 “You will go undercover inside The Grounders. It’s a Mafia clan who is fighting against another clan: the Ice Nation. We don’t know a lot about The Grounders beside the fact that they are lead by a man name Alex who goes by the nickname The Commander. No one has ever seen him but his name alone bring fear to our informer. We don’t know how large is The Grounders’ network and that’s where you come in.”

He took a moment to let his words sink.

“At first, you’ll have to gather as much information as you can on The Ice Nation by using The Grounders’ Intel. Once you’ve made your way into the organization, you stop contacting us until you’ve got something that could lead us to an arrest of the leaders.”

“Ok, what’s the angle?”

Octavia had talked, clearly not on her first infiltrated mission.

“You’ll go as highly qualified thieves/spies. Your way in will be through a large crate of weapons. We know The Grounders don’t have any firearms but need it. It’s gon-“

“What? You started without me?"

All three of them turned to look at a smirking Latina walking with a limp toward them.

“Girls, meet Raven Morgan, your hacker.”

The girl waved at them.

“No need to tell me your names, I already got through your files.”

“She is quick with a computer but hardly ever on time for a meeting.”

“Well, if your guys hadn’t shot me when you arrested me the first time, maybe I could come faster!”

She had shown her left leg while saying this. Kane chose to ignore her.

“Raven is a genius mechanic and the best hacker we’ve ever found. She’ll handle communications with us on a crypted server but will also repair your equipment and hack every system you’ll need.”

Morgan winked at them.

“Clarke, you’ll be coming in as your team’s leader. Octavia, you’ll be the muscles.”

“You know me so well boss.”

Octavia responded with a devious smirk on her face.

“And I’ll be the brain!”

“Yes Raven, you’ll be the brain. Now, I’ll leave you, you need to start to train together to be a real team in three weeks. Raven will give you your new IDs and living location. Everything is ready. Good luck girls.”

And without saying anything else, Marcus Kane was out of the building, leaving the three girls to bond together. Clarke was lost in her own thought when felt something smack her in the chest and grabbed it before it fell. Looking at it, she saw an ID with her picture on it.

“Call me Octavia Blake now! I have to say I like it!”

Octavia was jumping like a kid.

“Yeah, I chose the names, I’m Raven Reyes for this mission.”

Octavia nodded before turning to the blond.

“You?”

“I guess I’ll be Clarke Griffin for a while.”

A smile spread on her lips as she said it and she couldn’t contain her laugh at Octavia’s next statement.

“Damn Reyes, you’re good with sonorities!”

 

* * *

 

 They had been living as a team for a week now and they were already used to being called Griffin, Blake or Reyes. Clarke thought it was strange how easily you could become someone else. Clarke Griffin was born from a teenage mother in South Main. After a few years like this she was taken by child services and thrown from foster home to foster home where she learned how to fight and steal to survive the system. At sixteen, she met Octavia Blake in one of her worst foster home and ran with her to NYC. Octavia and Clarke had spoke for hours to know everything about each other like real best friends and get their story straight. Officially, they had met Raven here in New York a few years ago while working for The Man, a former Mafia leader Agent Sydney had gone crazy catching. They knew everything about The Man’s organization, thanks to Sydney’s files, and all his crew had died or finished behind bars.

Clarke knew they needed those last two weeks to get use to their back story and learn how to fight with each other but she felt ready and she couldn’t wait to start the mission. She was currently cleaning her gun in their apartment living room while listening to Raven tapping on her keyboard. She had just come back from a training session with Octavia in a local box gym and was now waiting for the brunette to get out of the shower. Raven had new information and they needed the whole team to hear it.

Clarke had reassembled her gun when Octavia finally come to sit beside her with a smirk on her face and a towel on her hair.

“God Clarke, you’re worst than me with your weapons!”

Raven turned to face them and showed them her computer screen.

“I found our way in. This is Emori…”

She gesture toward the tattooed face on her screen.

“From what I gathered on video surveillance, she is The Commander’s buyer, the bottom of the ladder.”

Clarke and Octavia’s gaze were concentrated on the screen that now showed Emori exchanging en envelope against something else.

“You want to meet Alex; you need to obtain Emori’s trust first.”

A new face appeared. This time it was a large man with a beard and tattoos on each side of his face.

“What with all the faces tattoos?”

“I don’t know Octavia, but this is Gustus Skov. Officially, he’s just a little bar owner but every time someone has gone to see a few of the Grounders leaders, it was at his place.”

The bar labeled “Trikru” appeared briefly before a woman took its place on the screen.

“And now, we have a big fish! Girls, this is Indra Wald and she is the head of The Commander’s prostitution network.”

“Ew… This asshole is using women’s body for money? I already hate him!”

Both Raven and Clarke nodded at Octavia’s statement.

“And it’s a big network; Indra owns at least three brothels in different areas of the city…”

A last face appeared. This time it was a younger woman with a hard face and a stern look in her eyes. No tattoos to be seen for the first time.

“Anya Holz. Nobody could find any real link to prove that she is a Grounder but my surveillance has shown that she goes a little too much at Trikru, Gustus’ bar, to be honest. Officially, she is a young entrepreneur who owns a few nightclubs in the city. My guess? She supervises the drugs’ part of the organization or cleans the money.”

Clarke was looking intently at the screen which was now showing every face with the name written underneath.

“That makes a lot of women, it’s pretty rare…”

She had been thinking aloud and Raven smirked at her.

“That’s the only reason why we are an all girls team. The Commander seems like a perv who only surround himself with gorgeous ladies.”

Octavia looked at both her partners.

“Well, then I guess it’s a good thing we are all hot as hell!”

Raven and Clarke laughed at this. Yeah, this team was already feeling like family.

 

* * *

 

 “God Griffin, let me breath!”

Octavia’s plea only met Raven’s laugh.

“Fuck you Reyes, if your leg had been ok, I wouldn’t have been the only one getting my ass kicked!”

“Yeah, but lucky me, I got a bullet in my spine so I can enjoy the show from here.”

Raven was sitting on an old chair, smirking and putting food in her mouth.

“Did you seriously bring popcorn?”

“Like I said, I’m here to enjoy the show!”

“Enough!”

Both brunettes turned toward Clarke who was waiting for them to finish with a devious smirk.

“Octavia, if you don’t get up right now, I’ll kick your ass on the ground!”

The girl on the ring’s mattress groaned before lazily getting up.

“I swear you’re trying to kill me Clarkey.”

“Seriously? You use the moment I’m kicking your ass to find me a ridiculous nickname? Do you really wish to die Blake?”

Another groan from Octavia and she was in position again, her arms rose in front of her face, slightly dancing back and forth. In one swift motion, Clarke was in front of her, dodging a fist and kicking her on the side.

“Protect your side, not only your pretty face.”

“Aw, you think I have a pretty face Clarkey?”

The blonde punched her on the ribs and used her advantage to make Octavia fall on the mattress.

“You’re too cocky Blake.”

Clarke nose was now brushing against Octavia’s and the girl gulped, pinned underneath her partner.

“Are you two gonna bang? Because if it’s how you finish it every time, I want to train too!”

Both girls on the ring started laughing and Clarke got on her feet before holding her hand to Octavia who turned to Raven.

“Sorry Reyes but I don’t swing that way.”

“Damn, that’s a shame.”

A soft laugh escaped Octavia’s lips before Raven continued her sentence, smirking like the devil.

“Can I at least continue to have wet dreams about you at night, O?”

“All you want babe,” said Octavia, winking at her friend.

“What, not even me? I’m disappointed,” Clarke feigned a pout.

“Oh darling, my imagination knows no limits when it comes to pretty girls, of course you’re in my wet dreams too Princess.”

“I better be, or else I’m gonna need to kick your ass too Reyes.”

All girls were smirking like maniacs when Octavia finally broke the silence.

“Were have you both been all my life?”

Nobody answered, they were all too happy to break this moment. Clarke had always dreamed to have a bunch of girl friends growing up with only Wells by her side. Raven couldn’t remember the last time she had made friends outside of the internet, she was a genius, and most people find her weird for it. Octavia had grown alone with her brother, locked in her parents’ house. None of them had known what this kind of friendship felt like before. And it was so great.

“But, wait, seriously, are you both gay?”

Clarke and Raven laughed at that before answering at the same time.

“I swing both ways”.

Raven got up and came near the ring to high five Clarke.

“Damn, I feel like such a straight loser right now…”

Raven smirked before answering Octavia’s statement.

“Seeing how Clarke kicked your ass multiple times, you can forget the “straight”; you’re just a plain old loser O.”

 The Blake girl punched her friend on the arm, smirking at her “Ouch” and turned to Clarke while the other brunette got back to her chair with her hand on her bruising arm.

“What do I need to do to get better?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

The smile on Clarke’s face was real when she made sign to Octavia to come closer to her.

“You’re a fucking good boxer. Seriously, on pure boxing, you would kick my ass in no time, but you only have that and in a street fight, you need to adapt you style to your opponent.”

“How are you so good?”

“Officially?”

“Ah ah, officially you learned with me on the street. I need Taylor’s story, not Griffin’s.”

“Well then… My dad’s a cop and he made me take self defense classes since I was five.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, I learned several martial arts and even had a few boxing years… Never really did anything else as a kid.”

“Well, teach me… I need to be street smart!”

“As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave a comment to tell me what you thought of it and if you found mistakes so I can fix them.
> 
> You can also find my beta ([@walk21miles](http://walk21miles.tumblr.com)) and I ([@itsadoucifyingworld](http://itsadoucifyingworld.tumblr.com/)) on tumblr.


End file.
